Windows Of The Soul
by Miss Hajimemashite
Summary: Katarzyna is an OTT girl who doesn't fit in, but then Jack comes along and shows her a new way of life she won't regret. CANCELLED FOR FORSEEABLE FUTURE. Sorry xxx


**A/N – Sorry if this is really rushed and bad. BTW Katarzyna is an OTT version of me, but my name isn't Katarzyna. Just so you know. I put my name in Wikipedia a while ago and it redirected to Katarzyna soooo yeah. Enjoy / xxx**

**Chapter 1**

Katarzyna sleepily pulled back the duvet, yawning. She hummed along to Together In Electric Dreams as she got dressed for school. She was an (almost) ordinary 13 year old, to her knowledge. She danced around her room loudly, triggering an angered response from her mother downstairs. "Oh shit." She realised that she only had 5 minutes to get to school. She turned off her iPod dock, picked up her iPod and bag and run downstairs, slipping on her black shoes with the small heels.

"You'll get detention again!" Katarzyna's mother complained when she saw the time and Katarzyna's skirt. "We're in 2010's England, not 1980's Japan!" her older brother complained. Katarzyna flipped a V sign at her brother, then legged it to school. She arrived just as the bell sounded for form. She hurried for Science block, where she ran into her form and was issued an immediate detention for her uniform. Katarzyna started to rant about individuality and human rights. She was referred to isolation for the seventh time that term.

Katarzyna fell asleep from the boringness of the work she had been set. She was awoken at about ten o clock by a large commotion. "Fucking bastard!" "I'll punch yer fuckin' lights out, new kid!" "OK then tough guy, let's rock!" She heard punches hit, then the door into isolation open. "Mr Schultz, stay here for today." A teacher said sternly. Katarzyna turned around to see a short, pale boy lean against a bookcase moodily. "Huh, a girl in here?" He said, sounding surprised. "You been fighting like me?" He questioned jokingly. He had a soft American accent, and he kept flicking his hair from his eyes.

Katarzyna stood up, and walked over to the boy. "Katarzyna Steel, call me Kate. Hey." She said in her cynical and moody voice. The boy held out his hand. "John Schultz, call me Jack." He had a softly sarcastic tone in his voice, which was in the process of deepening. He flicked his blonde hair, which had black streaks in it, out of his green eyes again. He began to get out his iPod. "What's on there?" Katarzyna asked quickly. "Uh, Linkin Park, Faith No More, some Depeche Mode…" "Oh my fucking God I love Depeche Mode!" Katarzyna practically squealed. Katarzyna produced her iPod from her blazer pocket. "I got Depeche Mode, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Faith No More, Power Station, Daft Punk, Utada Hikaru, and some other stuff. I like 80's music a lot, and J-Pop." Katarzyna gushed.

The day drew to a close. Katarzyna walked home after her detention, listening to her iPod. She was almost home when she was pulled into an alleyway. "Thanks for today, Kate. I would have died of boredom otherwise." She turned, shaken, to find Jack standing there, dressed in a black Linkin Park jacket and skinny jeans. She noticed that he had eyeliner on. He smiled slightly as his eyes caught the sunlight, making them shine. Katarzyna stared into his eyes, entranced. She noticed his eyes turning a silver colour. She backed away, smiling awkwardly, then ran home.

When Katarzyna got home, she ran upstairs. She looked in her mirror. "No… they're real?" She gasped as she saw her reflection. Her skin was paler, her hair, once brown, was now blonde. And her eyes were flickering between silver and blue. She had read about the Lucaidian race in myths. She knew they could show emotions through their eye colour, that they all had pale skin and hair, that they only passed their powers to friends or love interests. "He… he passed his powers to me?" Katarzyna struggled to find a definition for her appearance. Just as she said this, she heard a loud smash. Glass flew across the room as a person in a cape stood up. "Katarzyna Steel, yes?" Katarzyna glared at the figure, her eyes turning red. "Geez, sorry! I'm here to take you to Lucaidia."

After three minutes of staring at the figure, Katarzyna began to regain speech functions. "I want to stay here!" She screamed. "Mum, help me!" "It's no use. I've set a charm on you. Nobody can see or hear us." Katarzyna sighed. "OK. Let's go." "Fly. Just close your eyes and leap up. I'm right beside you. Oh, I'm Rose, by the way." Katarzyna and Rose flew towards the sky. After a few minutes, a portal appeared. Katarzyna's mouth fell open. This place was beautiful. And it looked quite normal, too.


End file.
